Amando o Príncipe do Gelo!
by Kagome-chans2
Summary: Sinopse: Kagome e os outros derrotam Naraku, e o que surpreende a todos é que o último pedido de Naraku, e fora que Kikyou voltasse a vida...e então... ela voltara e Inuyasha ainda com aquela indecisão... então Kagome decide viajar sozinha em busca de um destino feliz...mas...o que acontece quando acaba se apaixonando por Sesshoumaru Taisho o Youkai conhecido por odiar Humanos
1. Quer saber? Cansei!

**_KAGOME POV'S_**

Sou Kagome Higurashi e eu era mais uma adolescente no mundo... até que quando completei 15 anos fui trazida para a Sengoku Jindai por uma Youkai Centopeia, então me deparei com Inuyasha que naquele dia me salvara e aí sem querer eu parti a Shikon no Tama (Joia de 4 almas) que é uma joia com poderes extraordinários e a partir dali virou meu companheiro de viajem em busca dos Shikon no Kakera (Fragmentos da Joia de 4 almas), durante nossa viagem encontramos Shippou um pequeno Youkai raposa que desejava possuir a joia por vingança e no final se juntou a nós, pouco tempo depois apareceu Miroku um monge muito hentai que possui uma maldição na mão direita que foi feita por Naraku, aí que descobrimos quem era Naraku... Naraku a princípio era um bandido em busca da Shikon no Tama até que o mesmo sofreu um acidente e ficou sobre os cuidados da Miko Kikyou desejando-a silenciosamente, até que um dia vendeu sua alma para Youkais fazendo com que se foi criando o Hanyou Naraku... Kikyou morreu numa armadilha feita por Naraku...mas antes de morrer selou Inuyasha na árvore do tempo e seu desejo para a Shikon no tama foi que a mesma fosse sela-da fazendo com que o poder de Kagome também fosse selado... e durante nossa aventura am busca de Naraku, Sango uma exterminadora de Youkais perdeu sua familia por causa de Naraku e o mesmo faz com que ela pense que o Inuyasha quem os matou, ao descobrir a trama de Naraku ela se junta meio receosa ao nosso grupo... a partir dai aparecem Kouga o principe dos Yokai lobo que se diz apaixonado por mim...seus companheiros Ginta Hakkakun, é mesmo! e também tem o meio-irmão do Inuyasha Sesshoumaru! ele é extremamente frio e quieto...ele e inuyasha sempre que se encontravam brigavam por causa da espada do Inuyasha...mas ai um dia não se sabe da onde ele arranjou uma espada chamada Batsusaiga eu acho que é esse o nome...mas voltando...

Estavámos todos exaltos por causa que, mais uma vez tivemos de lutar contra Naraku, estavam todos! sem nenhuma exeção! eu, Inuyasha , Sango , Miroku , Shippou , Kirara , Sesshoumaru , Rin ,Jaken, Ginta , Hakkakun , Kouga , e até mesmo Kikyou... mas aí do nada saiu uma luz roxa do peito de Kikyou que começou a brilhar e levitar... até que volta ao chão e ai Inuyasha diz:

-Kikyou!? porque...o seu cheiro...é de humana de novo!- disse alegre indo até ela e a rodopiando no ar

-Mas...como?- disse Sango

- Não é obvio? parece que o bastardo do Naraku pediu a Shikon no Tama para que a miko morta voltasse a vida!- disse Sesshoumaru em seu tipico tom frio

-Impossivel! não deve ser isso!- disse Inuyasha

-Então vai baka!...dê uma resposta melhor do que a deste Sesshoumaru! - disse Sesshoumaru Sarcástico

-Mas...porque ele faria isso?- fala Sango

-Talvez por que ele sempre amou Kikyou...- eu disse- é a resposta mais obvia...

-Oh! vejo que neste grupo as mulheres são as mais inteligentes!-disse Sesshoumaru sarcastico

-bom...agora que tudo acabou...vamos para a casa!- disse Miroku se espreguiçando

- é mesmo! e também...acho que devo visitar minha familia...a um mês não os vejo...tudo por caausa de um certo hanyou...- eu mandei uma indireta

- CALA A BOCA BRUXA!

- O QUE VOCE DISSE?

-BRUXA! além de feia é surda também?- Gritou inuyasha sarcástico

-Inuyasha...-eu disse calmamente-..O-S-U-W-A-R-I!

CATAPOFFFFFF

- Ei garota! por que você fez isso com o meu Inuzinho?- disse Kikyou com uma voz irritante

-Cala a boca o prototipo de barbie mal feita

Todos me fitavam com reações assim: O.o WTF?

-Barbie é uma boneca da minha era que só usa rosa e prototipo seria...cópia...- eu expliquei

-ahhhhhh- disseram em coro

-NANI!?RETIRE O QUE DISSE!- disseram inuyasha e Kikyou ao mesmo tempo

-Ou o que?

-Ora sua...-começou Kikyou

-Deixa Kikyou! ela tem é inveja de você!- disse Inuyasha, nesse momento meu coração partiu em milhões e milhões de pedacinhos

-Inveja? disso ai? me poupe!- eu disse sarcastica e me levantando da pedra aonde eu estava sentada

-Kah-chan?! onde você vai? disse Sango preocupada

-Eu vou numa terma aqui perto para desenfectar de certas 'coisas' que estão fedendo pelos ares!- eu disse me retirando e pegando minha mochila e arco e flechas...fui para uma terma ali perto tirei o shampoo e condicionador da bolsa e fui tirando a roupa me senti estranhamente sendo observada...deve ser imprensão...

**_SESSHOUMARU POV´S_**

****Eu sinceramente estava me segurando para não rir da discução dos dois mas...quando a miko do futuro saiu senti o cherio de suas lágrimas e pelo visto Inuyasha também sentiu pois ficou um pouco pra baixo ai eu disse

-Jaken! Rin! vamos! eu tenho de ir até as terras do oeste para ver como etão as coisas!s

-HAI! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!- Disseram rin e jaken em unissom...então Jaken pegou o Ah-run e fomos em direção á floresta e no meio do caminho em direção á tal terma eu parei e:

-Jaken! quero que você e rin vão para oc astelo em minha frente! preciso resolver algumas coisas!

- Que tipo de coisasss ssssesshoumaru-sssama?-disse jaken

-E te interessa?

-não!

-então pronto!

Quando eles foram em bora fui em direção á terma e a vi se banhando

"até que ela é bonitinha...PARA! Eu sou Sesshoumaru Taisho principe do clã da meia lua e dono das terras do oeste que possui fama por odiar humanos e está achando que ama uma humana? pffffffff "- eu pensei -**_AH!MAS ADMITA ELA E BONTA, CHEIRA BEM E PELO QUE VIU TEM UM CORPO MAIS BELO QUE MUITAS YOKAIS POR AI...POR QUE NAO APROVEITA QUE ELA ESTA MAGOADA E A TOMA COMO SUA?-disse minha fera interior"_**

"ela é uma humana! e fique quieto!"-eu a reeprendi **_"VOCE VAI VER QUANDO SE APAIXONAR POR ELA...-disse minha fera saindo de minha mente"_**

-Q-Q-Quem está ai?-perguntou a miko vestindo rapidamente o kimono

Antes que eu pudesse sair de cima da árvore o yokai dono das terras do norte apareceu atrás da moita

-Ora ora ora! o que temos aqui?-disse o youkai

-quem é você?

-Sou Sebatian!**_(N/A: Imaginem como se o principe fosse como o sebastian do kuroshitsuji ok?)_** dono das terras do norte!prazer! e você senhorita?- disse se aproximando

-Sou kagome!

-ah..voce é a famosa miko da shikon no tama que matou naraku?

-eu mesma!- disse ela sorrindo, então ele se aproximou e beijou sua mão nesse momento minha besta queria mata-lo

-sabe...gostei bastante de você! o que acha de ir morar comigo em minhas terras? e esquece esse tal de inuyasha?- ele propos

-Mas como...

-posso ler mentes querida!

- e então?

-bem...eu...er...

- o que está pensando em fazer sebastian?- eu disse aparecendo

-ora! o que devo a honra de estar á sua presença Sesshoumaru-san?

-responda!

-estou procurando uma fêmea para mim acasalar e viver...por que algum problema?-respondeu ele

-sim! essa já tem dono!- eu disse

- e quem seria?-perguntou

-ora cale a boca!-eu disse perdendo a paciência

Então um garoto de cabelos pretos com duas orelhas negras na cebeça (um ciel de orelhinhas para dizer a verdade) ele cochichou algo no ouvido do sebastian e foi embora

-hump! eu vou ter de ir kaome! mas eu volto para saber sua resposta!- disse beijando sua mão e depois se retirando

depois de alguns minutos ela disse

-Como assim já tem dona?-perguntou eu engoli seco mas não demonstrei droga! o que eu falo?

**_KAGOME POV´S_**

****Eu perguntei e ele não respondeu

-respone logo!-eu disse

-nem mesmo este Sesshoumaru sabe lhe responder!- disse - ...mas ...acho que eu te amo miko..-disse num sussurro quase incerpitivel

-NANI!?

-eu não vou repitir!

-ok...-eu disse me sentando numa pedra

-ei miko!

-hum?

-voce não sabe o quanto eu esperei...

-esperou oq...-ele não me deixou falar pois selou nossos lábios e me empurrou delicadamente até eu ser prensada na árvore e começou a abrir o kimono de kagome enquanto esta desfazia o nó da hakama do lorde, sesshoumaru retirou o kimono de kagome deixando-a somente de roupas íntimas, ela estava muito envergonhada, então ele a ajudou a retirar a sua armadura deixando a mostra seus músculos bem talhados e seu grando membro já em pé, ela corou mas deixou a vergona de lado, kagome o ajudou a retirar o sutiã deixando a mostra seus seios já rígidos de exitação, ele abocanhou o seio direito enquanto acariciava o esquerdo com as mãos, ele alterava entre beijos, sucções e mordiscadas dando atenção a ambos, kagome beijava o pescoço do lorde, sesshoumaru desceu os beijos e mordiscadas pela barriga da miko até chegar a feminilidade dela, ele lambeu a feminilidade da mesma a fazendo gemer.

-ahhn...se...sshy-gemia a miko

logo ele tomou novamente os lábios da miko e abocanhou novamente o seio direito dela enquanto penetrava um dedo na feminilidade dela sentindo o hímen de kagome, ele penetrava os dedos ora com um ora com dois a fazendo gemer um pouco alto, logo ela não se aguentou e gozou, ele retirou os dedos da feminilidade dela e lambeu, ele já sabia que ela estava pronta então se posicionou entre as pernas dela.

-vai doer um pouco minha miko-avisou ele

-eu confio em você sesshy-fala ela sorrindo

ele penetrou com tudo e a ouviu gemer de dor, então sentiu o cheiro de sangue e soube que ela não era mais virgem, deixou seu membro dentro dela um pouco para que ela se acostumasse e começou a dar leves estocadas e a ouviu gemer.

-ma...mais...ra...rapi...do...se...sshy...ahhn-gem ia ela.

então ele aumentou a velocidade fazendo com que ela gemesse mais alto, ela começou a mecher o quadril acompanhando o movimento dele e arrancando alguns gemidos do lorde, ainda dentro dela ele abocanhou o seio esquerdo dela, com uma mão ela segurava os cabelos do lorde e com a outra cravava as unhas nas costas dele fazendo escorrer alguns filetes de sangue e isso o exitava mais ainda, ele mordeu o pescoço de kagome a marcando e logo depois fez um corte em seu braço e pingou um pouco de sangue nos furos do pescoço dela a marcando, e ela inconsequentimente mordeu o pescoço dele um pouco forte fazendo escorrer um pouco de sangue, ele fez um pequeno corte no braço dela e pingou o sangue onde a miko mordeu assim também o marcando como dela, logo ela não aguentou e gozou e logo depois ele, sesshoumaru se retirou de dentrou dela e eles caíram exaustos, ele aninhou ela em seus braços e sussurrou...

-Eu te amo minha doce miko-sesshoumaru

-também te amo meu sesshy-kagome

e adormeceram...

no dia seguinte, kagome acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto e se levantou com cuidado para não acordar sesshoumaru, ela foi até o rio que tinha ali e levou um susto...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-kagome

sesshoumaru despertou e foi até ela.

-o que foi?-perguntou ele

-o que aconteceu comigo?-perguntou ela

-eu te marquei e você virou youkai-falou ele calmo

-mas eu achei que viraria uma hanyou-falou ela aflita

-acho que foi a pureza do meu sangue e por que você era pura quando te marquei, por isso virou uma youkai pura-sesshoumaru

kagome tinha longos cabelos prateados que iam até depois do quadril, os olhos ficaram de cor âmbar profundo, ela tinha as mesmas marcas no rosto e no corpo que sesshoumaru e também tinha a pele bastante pálida,lábios carnudos e avermelhados, também o corpo que já era desenvolvido ficou mais ainda e com um ar sensual, capaz de enlouquecer qualquer homen, ela desistiu de verificar se era um sonho e sorriu logo em seguida entrou na água.

-vem sesshy, a água tá ótima-chamou ela

ele entrou na água e se banhou junto com ela, depois saíram e se vestiram devidamente e ela falou..  
- Sesshoumaru?

-sim?

-eu...tenho de ir para casa minha mãe deve estar preocupada..

-tudo bem...mas quando você volta?

-daqui a algumas semanas..

-hum ok mas vou sentir sua falta!-disse ele

-Eu também- eu disse dando-lhe um selinho

-vou aproveitar que você vai para casa para ver como andam minhas terras e então...a gente se encontra aqui ok?

-ok!-

Mas antes de mim sair ele ma chama

-Kagome! tome!- disse me estendendo um lindo colar, com uma safira em formato de meia-lua, nos despedimos com um longo beijo e ele foi embora e eu fui para acampamento,chegando lá..

- Kah-chan! aonde você foi eu estava preocupada!- disse sango vindo em minha direção

-Gome-ne sango! eu acabei ficando por lá...-eu disse sem graça

-Kagome-sama! você esteve fora a noite toda...o que você aprontou?- disse Miroku malicioso

-HENTAI!- eu disse lhe dando um tapa na cabeça

-...gente...-eu disse e os dois me olharam- eu vou para casa um pouco ok? volto em uma semana!-eu disse

-uma semana?

-é eu tenho de ficar um pouco por lá e pensar! diga ao Shippou quando ele acordar que volto logo...e aliais cade o inuyasha?

=er...bem...-começou miroku

=olha kah-chan...não vou mentir pra você...mas...ele saiu com kikyou para buscar lenha...

-ok...quando ele voltar diga para ele que eu fui pra minha era...

E fui embora...mas no meio do caminho eu ouvi gemidos eu os segui e fiquei horrorizada! Inuyasha e Kikyou estavam...transando...então eu sai correndo chorando e descidi que não deixaria mais inuyasha pisar em cima de mim...

...

Quando eu cheguei no poço come ossos vi que ele não abria! e fui falar com kaede

-Kaede-obaa-chan!o poço não quer abrir!o que eu faço?

-Eu acho que sei como abrir...mas você vai ter de se esforçar muito!

-como?

-tenho uma amiga de uma aldeia vizinha que treina somente mikos puras!

sério?

-sim! e ela já está vindo para cá! pois ela queria falar comigo...é uma boa oportunidade!

-hum!

...

-Então quer dizer que a senhora vai me aceitar como pupila?- disse kagome feliz

-sim! mesmo não sendo mais pura de corpo sua alma é muito forte! e também vou treinar suas habilidades de youkai!

-arigato!

De agora em diante minha vda vai mudar!vou esquecer inuyasha!

**_CONTINUA_**


	2. A Declaração

_**KAGOME POV´S**_

Depois de mim e Sato sensei sairmos em direção ao templo... Mas logo escureceu e fomos acampar, jantamos e cobrimos nosso rastro e nos sentamos e resolvi perguntar:

- Sato sensei? Como a senhora sabia que eu vou virar uma youkai se eu não estou em minha verdadeira forma?

- É bem é obvio... Pela marcação em seu pescoço... um youkai te marcou... E quando um youkai de sangue puro marca uma humana de sangue puro ela vira uma youkai... e também...esse colar é da meia-lua, ou seja, quando um humano é marcado e não quer ser visto como um youkai usa um colar da meia lua...são muito raros!- disse apontando para o colar que sesshoumaru havia me dado

- Hum...

-Bom... é melhor dormimos! Amanhã teremos um longo dia! – disse minha sensei

Hai!- eu disse e me deitei e não parei de pensar como as coisa mudariam...

_**3 ANOS DEPOIS...**_

-Parabéns Kagome! Você finalmente terminou seu treinamento!

-hai!-eu disse- tenho de partir, pois meus amigos devem estar preocupados por eu sumir por 3 anos e nem dizer nada...- eu disse

-Matte!* Eu quero te dar algo!- disse minha sensei saindo do quarto Dez minutos depois ela apareceu segurando uma linda espada, em sua bainha havia forjado um dragão á ouro, e na ponta, aonde se segura, era revestida por escamas de dragão e logo eu reconheci

-O que a Chikara no Kami* faz aqui?-eu perguntei

- Vou dar ela á você!- disse sorrindo

- demo*...

-ii kara*! Você é digna!

-hai! -então...é isso já nee!- disse minha sensei

-já nee!- eu disse saindo

E assim segui viagem... não parei por nenhum minuto, até que escureceu eu fiz um pequeno acampamento, comecei a ouvir sons de água, fui ver o que era... uma terma *0*... peguei o shampoo, o condicionador, sabonete, e meu arco e flechas, me despi , coloquei uma barreira em volta da terma e relaxei... e desfiz a kekkai do meu cheiro, pois se inuyasha e os outros tivassem por perto rapidamente me achariam.

**_SESSHOUMARU POV'S_**

Já se fazem 3 anos desde que vi a miko... desde que descobri que ela partira para treinar a procuro...

_**˜FLASH BACK ON˜**_

Uma semana depois do dia que eu havia me encontrado com a miko, fui para o local aonde combinamos nos reencontrar, esperei horas... mas ela não apareceu, lógico que fiquei om raiva,

"como ela ousa deixar este sesshoumaru esperando?"-pensei

Então fui para aquela aldeia aonde ela ficava, mas não senti o sua presença, me aproximei da cabana aonde seu cheiro era mais recente e vi a miko velha e a tayji conversando

-Kaede-obaa-chan, aonde a Kagome foi? não a vi em lugar algum...- falou a tayji

-ah... é mesmo! ela foi treinar hoje á tarde! só volta daqui há uns...três anos...-respondeu a velha

-três anos mas por que tanto tempo?- falou a tayji espantada

-pois vai ser um treinamento duro e longo...

Hum...quer dizer que ela fugiu? interessante! vou acha-la!

**_˜FIM DO FLASH BACK˜_**

Estava a procura dela, já estava escurecendo quando senti seu cheiro, não a deixaria escapar...não de novo...

-Rin! Jaken! façam o acampamento aqui! eu já volto!-eu disse saindo

Fui até o cheiro e a vi se banhando entrei kekkai adentro e ela se virou para mim com uma expressão assustada

_**KAGOME POV'S**_

-S-Sesshoumaru?-eu disse apavorada

-Oh! vejo que ainda se lembra do macho que lhe marcou, miko!

-C-como entrou aqui?-eu perguntei

-Simples...quando no marcamos, fizemos pacto de sangue, ou seja, meu sangue corre em você e seu sangue corre dentro deste sesshoumaru!-ele respondeu

Então percebi que ainda estava nua

-KYA! Não olhe!-eu disse tampando-me com o kimono

-Não precisa ter vergonha! eu já vi tudo isso- disse cínico

-ORA SEU...- percebi que falaria merda, e que ainda estava nua e que se ele dissesse logo o que queria logo iria embora...então me acalmei e disse- sei que deve estar aqui por ter algo de seu interesse... E então?

-Queria lhe perguntar algo...- disse frio

-Sou toda ouvidos...

-Por que fostes treinar sem dizer nada a este Sesshoumaru?

-Ah... nem eu sabia... foi de última hora...

-hum...Miko...- ele disse se aproximando- você não sabe o quanto este Sesshoumaru esperou por isso...

-Isso oq..-ele não me deixou terminar e já selou nossos lábios e foi me empurrando delicadamente até que sinto as minhas costas encostarem numa pedra, por um momento ele para o beijo, eu continuo de olhos fechados, e quando abro me deparo com o Sesshoumaru sem a parte de cima de seu Kimono deixando seu bem-trabalhado á mostra , e vejo ele tirar ás calças logo em seguida deixando seu membro ereto á mostra, mas era muito grande, não me lembrava de ser assim tão enorme!

-O-o que está fazendo?-eu disse assustada

Ele nada respondeu, apenas me beijou, e enquanto me beijava, levara uma de suas mão ao meu seio direito e começou a massageá-lo, depois separou se de meus lábios e desceu a boca até meu seio esquerdo, e começou a lambe-lo, mordisca-lo, chupa-lo, meu deus! sua língua era dos deuses!

-S-sesshoumaru não...-eu disse e sem querer soltei um gemido

Ele pareceu não escutar, ou ignorar, levou dois dedos á minha entrada e começou a massagear minha feminilidade, e após isso, Penetrou dois dedos dentro de mim, me estimulando, me enlouquecendo...Então ele se posicionou entre as minhas pernas e começou a esfregar a 'cabeça' de seu membro em minha entrada, uma verdadeira tortura, então ele aproximou seus lábios até ao pé de meu ouvido

-Tem certeza que não quer este Sesshoumaru... Miko?- disse rouco

-hum?

-Se quiser este Sesshoumaru...diga!

-eu...eu quero você...Sesshoumaru!- eu disse vermelha

-Então você quer meu pau lhe fodendo todinha...miko?- disse rouco

-hum!

-então diga...- disse se afastando

-ESPERE! Sesshoumaru...- eu disse impedindo ele de se retirar da terma

-sim?

-foda-me...- eu disse num murmuro quase Inscritível

-Mais alto!

-FODA-ME SESSHOUMARU!

Nesse momento pareceu que não teria mais volta, então ele me penetrou, o membro dele começou a invadir-me de forma rápida e gradual, enquanto com a mão apertava meu clitóris, a dor da defloração foi muito brevemente sentida por mim, de tão excitada que já me encontrava quanto mais os movimentos do youkai se intensificavam mais eu gemia e gritava em profundo prazer, estremecendo sentindo as investida cada vez mais rápidas, fortes e profundas

Sesshoumaru levantou o corpo atrás de mim segurando com força o meu quadril , sentindo as minhas contrações em seu membro, fazendo o enlouquecer e mover ainda mais rá teve um orgasmo profundo delirando de prazer chamando pelo nome do youkai, que na busca por seu próprio prazer a fez gozar mais uma vez junto com ele, que derramou todo seu gozo quente dentro do corpo da jovem, enquanto essa tentava se acalmar.

Ele se aproximou-se de mim, beijando-me os lábios e o ombro, deitando se ao meu lado, com a cabeça apoiada sobre uma das mãos observando a enquanto a respiração dela voltava ao normal, enquanto acariciava suas costas, com a palma da mão.

-sesshoumaru...

-hum?

-O que você realmente sente por mim?

-Como assim?

-Isso é tudo muito confuso, você sempre me odiou e desprezou e agora olha onde estamos...

-Para começo eu nunca te odiei... só não gostava pelo fato de você andar com meu meio-irmão...

-hum... demo...

-Hum se você ainda consegue falar não sei por que paramos...- disse sorrindo maliciosamente para mim

-Nani!?- antes de mim poder dizer mais alguma coisa ele tomou meus lábios novamente e recomeçamos...

**_ CABANA DA SENHORA KAEDE_**

Estavam todos comendo, então do nada pela porta da frente, entrou um pássaro azul, e foi em direção a velha Kaede que a pegou no colo, ela notou que havia algo preso em sua pata, uma carta! ela abre, lê e da um lindo sorriso

-Kaede-obaa-chan?por que sorri?-então Sango nota o papel na mão da velhinha- o que está escrito?- pergunta sango curiosa

-Deixe Sango! essa velha é biruta!- responde Inuyasha

-Mais respeito né inuyasha? e então Kaede-sama?- fala miroku

-A Kagome! ela está vindo!-disse sorrindo- ela terminou seu treinamento e está a caminho daqui!

-Honto*?- disse Shippou- Ah.,.estou com tantas saudades!

-Como será que ela ficou nesses 3 anos?- diz Miroku alienado

-HENTAI!- disse Sango dando-lhe um soco na cabeça

-Hum, aquela menina assustada? nem senti sua falta! com quem ela foi treinar kaede? com um pombo?- diz kikyou debochada

-Ela foi treinar com a sato-sensei!- respondeu Kaede, Kikyou ficou boquiaberta, a Garota do futuro teria sido aceita para ser treinada e ela não?

-A Kagome está voltando?- diz Inuyasha alegre

-Hai!

**_PENSAMENTO DOS PERSONAGENS_**

**_- _**"Ha! se ela acha que vou deixa-la com o meu Inu etá muito enganada!vou mata-la!"-Kikyou -"ah...Minha okaa-san finalmente vai voltar"-Shippou -"Ah...kah-chan...quantas saudades de você..."-Sango -"Ah...como será que a Kagome-sama ficou?será que seu corpo está mais lindo do que já era?- Miroku -"Como será que Kagome foi no treinamento?"-Kaede -"Ah... Kagome você vai voltar para mim..., vamos ser felizes! eu você e Kikyou! não sabe o quanto senti sua falta...você vai voltar para mim! eu sei!"-Inu-baka 


	3. A volta e a ida de Kagome

_**KAGOME POV´S **_

Acordei com fracos raios solares em minha face, tentei levantar-me sem abrir meus olhos, percebo algo apoiado em minhas costas, abro os olhos para ver o que era, me assustei!

1ºeu estava nua

2ºsentia dores em minha feminilidade

3ºaí percebo a presença de alguém ao meu lado, me viro e vejo o Sesshoumaru

4ºe ainda por cima NÚ!

5ºe o peso em minhas costas era o seu braço

tento tirar seu braço delicadamente para que ele não percebesse que eu iria embora, tirei com sucesso sem que ele acordasse, demo...ao tentar me levantar, vejo que sou agarrada, um frio na espinha me passou

-Aonde pensa que vai minha miko?!- disse Sesshoumaru ainda sonolento

-Er ...eu...vou...vou tomar um banho nas termas!- eu disse mentindo

-Você está mentindo!

-Nani!?

-Você...exala um cheiro de mentira! odeio mentirosos! conte a este Sesshoumaru o que se passa! Aonde você ia MINHA miko- disse dando ênfase em 'minha'

-OK, OK! Percebi que não vou conseguir esconder nada de você...- eu disse suspirando- bom..., eu iria arrumar minhas coisas para terminar minha viagem até o vilarejo...

-Para perto do Hanyou?- disse começando a se transformar- Não vou permitir que volte para aquele hanyou! jamais! você pertence a este Sesshoumaru miko!- disse me apertando contra o seu peito fortemente

- EI, Ei! quem disse que vou para o vilarejo para ver o maldito do hanyou? eu sou uma mulher de um homem só! sou sua lembra?- eu disse acariciando seu rosto

-Promete?

-Claro!- eu disse sorrindo e lhe dando um selinho- Bom... agora devo colocar minhas roupas e preparar-me para a longa viagem de 2 dias e meio!- eu disse levantando

-Por este Sesshoumaru, a miko poderia ficar assim que ele não se incomodaria!- disse malicioso

-demo... se eu andasse assim, você não acha que muitos 'machos' viriam?

-Verdade! Vista-se logo!- disse possessivo- A minha fêmea deseja que este Sesshoumaru a leve para o vilarejo? É bem mais rápido!

-Sério!? Você faria isso?- eu disse com os olhos brilhando

-claro!

Depois partimos...

Ao chegarmos nas partes fundas do vilarejo, ele me deixou lá e foi embora. Ao chegar no vilarejo eu fui direto para a cabana da Kaede-sama, e só para constar, agora já eram 7:30, devido á alguns atrasos na viagem, ao entrar vejo Sango de costas preparando comida, eu tampo seus olhos com minhas mãos

-Adivinha quem é!- eu disse brincalhona

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAH-CHAN! VOCÊ VOLTOU!- gritou pulando em cima de mim

-Credo Sango! Não precisa exagerar!- eu disse levantando-me e ajudando ela também

-SANGO! O QUE ACONTECEU?- Gritou Miroku desesperado entrando na cozinha

-Ah...oi miroku! Não foi nada! É essa doida que fica aí gritando!- eu disse

-...- ele nada respondeu, só fez uma cara de tipo assim:... processando... 10%...50%...80%...95%...100%! ' ai ele pareceu notar minha presença, pois veio em minha direção e me abraçou- Kagome-sama! Você voltou!

-Nossa! Finalmente né! Pensei que você tivesse tido um trec...- eu ia dizendo, mas aí de repente senti uma 'mão boba' em minhas partes traseiras e...- Hentai!- eu gritei dando lhe um tapa, Sango entendendo também dá outro tapa...resultado? cinco lindos dedinhos marcados avermelhadamente em cada bochecha dele

-Tadaima!- disseram duas vozes entrando no recinto, rolo os meus olhos para ver quem era: Inuyasha e Kikyou- K-Kagome?- perguntou inuyasha abobalhado, e acabou derrubando as ervas que segurava

-Menina? É você mesmo?- disse Kikyou

-Não, não! É o Budah! É claro que sou eu né Kikyvadia!- eu disse irônica

-ORA SUA...-começou Kikyou

-Sua o que?- eu disse provocando-a

Um clima tenso se instalou, ninguém ousava dizer uma única palavra...até que

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC

-Ah...eu tô morrendo de fome!- disse Shippou entrando no local e ele ao perceber que eu me encontrava lá pulou em meu colo- Kagome! Você voltou!-disse abraçando-me

-não só você como todos Shippou! Então vamos fazer logo esse almoço! Sango? Quer uma ajudinha?- eu disse desfazendo-me do abraço

-Hai! Kah-chan você pode ralar os rabanetes para mim?-ela disse

Fizemos o almoço e colocamos na mesa

-Ô NEGADA VAGABUNDA O RANGO TÁ NA MESA!- gritou sango

Jantamos conversando e tal, após o jantar Inuyasha e Kikyou pediram a Kirara emprestada e simplesmente sumiram... todos presentes se arrumavam para dormir quando um estrondo foi ouvido,o som da gritaria, e coisas quebrando preenchiam o lugar, saímos da cabana (eu, Sango e Miroku) e vimos um Trasgo enorme!ele atacava tudo... e á sua volta existiam milhares de youkai...

-Eu pensava que trasgos só faziam as coisas a mando de alguém...-disse Miroku enquanto atacava um youkai gato que pulara em direção á ele

-Ele está á mando de alguém sim!- disse Sango atacando outro youkai- olhe a marca de floco de neve (N/A: Estou meio sem criatividade...¬¬º) em seu pescoço! Que eu saiba aquela marca é do rei das terras do sul!

-Demo...o que ele iria querer num vilarejo?- perguntou miroku enquanto desviava de um ataque

-Não sei...mas o baka do inuyasha tinha de sair justo numa hora assim critica?- disse Sango enquanto jogava o Hiraikotsu

-Não podemos depender do inu-baka! Segurem os youkais que eu vou lá matar aquele maldito Trasgo!

-Hai! Mas kah-chan, aquele trasgo é do tipo psíquico! Ele usa nossos corações! Cuidado!- alertou-me Sango

-Hum!- após dizer isso eu fui correndo em direção ao trasgo

-Aonde estás miko da Shikon no tama? Apareça!- gritava o trasgo

-Aqui!- eu gritei quando cheguei ao pé dele

-E..?pelo visto você tem um passado bem triste não...miko- disse provocador

-Não lhe interessa o meu passado! Somente por que vou derrotar-lhe!- eu gritei pulando em sua cabeça

-Ha ha ha! Miko! Posso ver tudo que guarda em seu coração! Seu primeiro amor não-correspondido, sua recuperação...seu real amor...O que tu farias se... estivesse sendo traída?

Eu não tive reação...pois quando iria responde-lo, apareceu uma imagem em minha cabeça...era ele...Sesshoumaru... com uma yokai loira, abraçando-a por trás enquanto dizia á ela juras de amor...Eu não sabia se era pura ilusão...se era real...só sei que fraquejei e baixei minha guarda...após isso só senti um baque e gritos com "Kah-chan!" "Kagome-sama!" ou algo do tipo...pois apaguei...

_**NARRADORA POV´S**_

Miroku e Sango lutavam cansadamente... os youkais nunca que acabavam... a única coisa que viram foi kagome sendo jogada para longe...e gritaram o seu nome no automático...logo após o trasgo se aproximou do corpo desacordado e recitou algumas palavras em latim... e algo branco saiu do coração da miko, ele depositou o mesmo em um pequeno pite de cristal, e criou um portal dimensional, jogou o corpo de kagome no portal e fechou o mesmo...

-HÁ HÁ HÁ! Vejam como são fracos! Não conseguiram nem proteger a miko... agora.. morr...- antes que ele pudesse aarminar, inuysha apareceu atrás dele e o matou com um único ataque, assim que detruira o trasgo, os youkais foram em bora...Sango caiu de joelhos e pegou o pequeno pote

-Kagome-chan..-disse com os olhos marejados

-O que aconteceu?- disse inuyasha

-Bom...-começou miroku...

CONTADA A HISTÓRIA

-NANI!?outra dimensão?

-Isso é verdade?- disse uma voz fria aparecendo atrás deles

-Sesshoumaru!?- disseram todos

-Qual era a marca no pescoço do trasgo...tayji?- disse friamente

-um...floco de neve...

-maldito katsu!- disse

-e agora..?-disse miroku

-não é obvio? Vamos resgata-la!- disse inuyasha

-mas como?-disse miroku

-olha...existe uma bruxa...que mora ao pé do monte hakkurei...ela sabe tudo sobre portais...ela disse uma vez que... em cada local somente existe 1 portal possível de se abrir...- disse sango

Sesshoumaru começou a andar em direção norte

-Calma! Sesshoumaru-sama deixe-nos acompanha-lo! Ela também é nossa amiga!- disse sango

-Eu não acompanho o Sesshoumaru!- disse inuyasha convencido

-Tayji...Houshi... façam como quiserem...

-hump!-bufou inuyasha

-Então...vamos!

**_CONTINUA_**


	4. Coincidência?

**_SANGO POV´S_**

****Todos estávamos andando em direção ao norte em busca da tal bruxa dos portais, Sessoumaru ia sozinho na frente, sempre pensativo... Inuyasha ia logo atrás, carregando uma Kikyvaca (assim como a kah-chan falava) nas costas que não parava de reclamar...¬¬ pois é...ela encheu o saco do Inuyasha pra ele trazer ela...¬¬...Miroku, Shippou e eu estávamos logo atrás montados em kirara, na viagem inteira foi em silencio, e eu pude notar os olhares de luxúria de Kikyou para Sesshoumaru que ignorava, só o tonto do inuyasha não percebe...¬¬

Ao anoitecer, paramos e montamos um acampamento, na hora do jantar Sesshoumaru afastou-se de todos e Miroku veio e se sentou do meu lado

-Sango...porque voce pediu para o Sesshoumaru-sama para ele deixar-nos acompanha-lo...?e principalmente porque ele aceitou?-perguntou-me Miroku sussurrando

-Ah...deve ser pelo fato deles serem noivos...- eu disse naturalmente

-NOIVOS!?- gritou surpreso

-Fala baixo!- eu falei tampando a boca dele com minhas mãos

- hm hmm hmmmmm hmm- ele tentou falar algo

-o que?- eu disse não entendendo

-pode me explicar?- disse quando já tinha se livrado de minhas mãos

-Bem...

**_~~~~~~FLASH BACK ON~~~~~~_**

No dia em que Kagome havia voltado, eu estava achando o comportamento da mesma muito estranho, ela suspirava toda hora, e estava pensativa... então chamei-a para ir em uma terma próxima ao vilarejo para conversarmos

- Kah-chan... por que está assim?- eu perguntei para ela

-Estranha como?

- Fica suspirando toda hora, está sempre pensativa...não me diga que está apaixonada!- eu disse assustada com essa possibilidade

- ah...Sesshoumaru-sama...-ela meio que pareceu pensar alto

-Sesshoumaru-sama? como assim?

-Gomen... não é nada!

- Fala logo!- eu disse fazendo uma cara demoníaca

-yare, yare...pelo visto eu não posso esconder nada de você...- disse derrotada- bom...

**_(N/A: gomen...eu tô com preguiça de por...mas lembram-se dos 2 primeiros capítulos? então é isso q a kagome fala para sango...)_**

**_~~~~~~FIM DO FLASH BACK~~~~~~_**

-Em? quer dizer que...

-hai...e mais uma coisa... não diga nada ao inu-baka!

-isso 'SE' ele souber...

-Ele é tão burro que não é difícil que o shippou fique sabendo antes dele...

-ATCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII M!

KAGOME POV´S

Eu acordei em uma grande cama casal, eu estava vestida de um kimono azul-bebê meio até o meio de minhas coxas, meu corpo estava todo dolorido e enfaixado, levantei-me com dificuldade, e fui andando em qualquer direção, notei que a casa estava vazia, voltei para o quarto e sentei-me na cama, e notei que eu estava usando um colar, peguei-o, ele tinha uma safira em formato de lua, nela estava gravado

_"Sesshoumaru and Kagome"_

-Sesshoumaru?- eu pensei alto, meu pescoço doeu um pouco, e a imagem de um alto homem de cabelos prateados e de alto porte apareceu em minha mente...-...Kagome?...meu nome é...kagome...?

NHÈEEEEEEEEEEEC

-Ah vejo que acordou!- uma voz feminina disse ao pé da porta, levei meus olhos e vi uma linda garota de cabelos cor-mel trançados, ela utilizava um kimono azul estilo chinês ( Dead%20or%20alive%203%20% )

-em? quem é você?-eu disse

-ah é! que distração minha! sou kazumi! kazumi Nakamura!é que eu achei você caída em frente da árvore do tempo toda machucada, achei que era melhor ajudar você e...- ela disse atrapalhada

-Ii kara!

- e bem...qual é o seu nome?

-Kagome!- eu disse- 'eu acho'- eu completei em pensamento

-ah...

-com licença...mas... em que data estamos?

-no fim da era feudal...,er...gomen...demo...eu presciso ir...eu tenho de ir para minha outra casa ao pé do monte hakkurei, 'ele' está indo para lá

-'ele'?

- deixa pra lá...

- bem então vou embora...ja te incomodei muito...

-quem disse que eu estou te mandando em bora?

-em?

-quero que fique cuidando de minha casa...pode ser?

-claro!

-bem estou indo! ja nee!- disse saindo do quarto

-ja nee

**_SESSHOUMARU POV´S_**

estávamos á porta da casa da bruxa, do nada minha marca ardeu, na hora a imagem de kagome veio em minha mente, ela estava toda enfaixada e de kimono azul...batemos na porta e uma mulher de cabelos cor-mel trançados, ela utilizava um kimono azul estilo chinês abriu a porta

-Sesshoumaru-sama! você finalmente decidiu casar-se comigo?

-Não diga asneiras Kazumi! eu vim pedir-lhe um favor!

-e que tipo de favor?- disse maliciosa

- venha...você deve reabrir um portal...

-ok..- disse desanimada

viajamos mais 1 semana de volta, ela analisou o local e disse

- Parece que esse portal levou a garota para o fim da era feudal...

-você pode reabrir?

-claro! mas com uma condição!

-qualquer uma! mas depois você fala, reabra logo!

-hum!- disse com uma cara maliciosa

Ela abriu e todos entramos, minha marca começou a pulsar assim que chegamos, paramos bem em frente á árvore do tempo, fui seguindo o cheiro, nem liguei quando todos me chamavam...eu sai correndo só parei ao ve-la, ela estava maravilhosa... seus cabelos voavam por conta do ar, seu rosto estava sereno, usava o mesmo kimono que havia aparecido em minha mente, e também estava totalmente enfaixada e estava sentado em baixo de uma sakurano

-kagome...

ela olhou diretamente para mim

-Se...sshou...maru?

**_CONTINUA_**


End file.
